Happy
|year = 2013 |dg = (Classic) / / (Sing Along) |mode = Solo Trio (Sing Along) |pc = (Classic) / / (Sing Along) |gc = Blue (Classic) Yellow/Red/Orange (Sing Along) |lc = Cyan (Classic) Tangerine (Sing Along) Pink (Remix) Mint (NOW) |nogm = 3 (Classic) Sing Along 3 (P1) 2 (P2/P3) |alt = Community Remix Sing Along |pictos= 106 (Classic) 96 (Sing Along) |nowc = Happy |perf= Classic Jerky Jessy Sing Along Alexinho Mougeolle (P1) Jerky Jessy (P2) Ralph Beaubrun (P3) VIP Richy Jackson |audio = |choreo = Céline Rotsen}} "Happy" by Pharrell Williams is featured on Just Dance 2015, Just Dance Now, 舞力全开2015 and Just Dance Unlimited. Appearance of the Dancers Classic The classic dancer is a man wearing a magenta coloured hat, a pair of light blue sunglasses, a yellow sweatshirt with a big black pair of eyes and mouth of a smiley on it, under that, a magenta shirt with its end shown underneath the sweatshirt, a pair of dark aqua pants which match his dark aqua coloured glove and lastly, a pair of magenta shoes. Sing Along All the dancers are male. Lead The lead dancer is a man with a black jacket and tie. He wears black pants and shoes. Backup Both backup dancers are men with black hair. They wear white vests and ties, black pants and black shoes. Happyalt coach 1 big jdn.png|P1 Happyalt coach 2 big jdn.png|P2 Happyalt coach 3 big jdn.png|P3 Backup Dancers The two males that appear in the background towards the start of the song are wearing boxes on their heads. They are blue and highly detailed. They are wearing jackets.They look similar to Video Killed the Radio Star. There are also two girls wearing pink jackets and have pineapples on their shirts. One of the girls hair is poofy and resembles the Ghostbusters sweat version. The other one looks similar to American Girl ''and ''Mr. Saxobeat, in style of hair. The panda from C'mon makes a reappearance. However, he looks different this time. He is wearing a red/yellow headband, a radio around his neck, and red sneakers. The first backup dancer is Cain, as seen in the behind the scenes video. The second is Aurélie Sériné. The third is Alexis, and the fourth is Shirley. Then, on the left, Alexis appears again, and, on the right, Cain appears again. Background Classic The background consists of real life shots (akin to Gentleman) with some animated effects. The real life shots are mostly a school hallway, the underneath of a concrete bridge, and residential area and a pool. There are various backup dancers dancing along to the song (see above for background dancers). Sing Along The Sing Along background is the same as Starships’ Charleston Mode's background, aside from two microphones which have been planted for the dancers. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine, all of which are the same. All: Clap once with both of your hands while walking to the left. happyagm.png|All Gold Moves Happygold.gif|All Gold Moves in game Sing Along There are 3 Gold Moves for P1, and 2 Gold Moves for P2 '''and P3 in the Sing Along routine. '''Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P1): Straighten your shirt. Gold Move 3 (All): P1 points to the sky and P2 and P3 push away. Gold Move 4 (P2/P3): 'Push away. HappyALTPictosktykty.png|Gold Move 1,2 (P1) HappyALTdhrdhrsdrhderh.png|Gold Move 3 klhyuh.png|Gold Move 4 (P2,P3) Happysinggold.gif|Gold Move 1,2 in game Happysinggold2.gif|Gold Move 3 in game Happysinggold3.gif|Gold Move 4 in game Community Remix ''Happy is the first song to have a Community Remix. The full remix was shown at the Ubisoft live stream. Just Dance sent about 15 people the full choreography for the people to send to Just Dance so that his/her part gets featured. The following are featured: * Carl_Natassia USA * JennySmilez Australia * MonoFreind6 UK * Party2Rock USA * Dancelicious77 USA * Melanie1988 Belgium * XXJohnXX USA * Hermanitas Mexico * ALEXANGEL96 USA * SHOWT1M3 Belgium * MAXPOWER999 Canada * HappyJENNY USA * FaTCaT France * BLUEBIRD606 USA * ALIC14 USA * ESTRELLITA Spain * Sammy3 Italy * JUSTROX USA * Mo Chocolate USA * 1MORERABBID Ubisoft Captions Happy ''appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves: * Happy Pushes * Jump Of Joy Dance Quests ''Happy ''appears in the following Dance Quest maps: * Ring Trivia * The background was used in the teaser trailer "#June9 - Just Dance". *This song was used for the official ''Just Dance 2015 trailer. *This was the first song to be confirmed for Just Dance 2015. *This is one of the several songs to have multiple dancers in the background not copying the main dancer. ** This might be a reference to the music video, where over 400 dancers dance to the song, one by one. *The dancer is meant to look like Pharrell Williams. Also, a similar (or maybe the same) coach is in Blurred Lines, which is a song that's also partially made by Pharrell. *This is the third song by Pharrell Williams in the ''Just Dance'' series, the first and second were his features in Blurred Lines and Get Lucky. * The background for the Sing-Along is very similar to that of Starships (Charleston). *By a vote to see which new alternate gameplay would be unveiled, this song assumedly came second to I Love It (Guard Dance). * The background of the classic version has possibly the most animated effects in the whole series. * This song is shortened by 1 minute and 9 seconds. *In the Sing-Along routine, unlike other trios, the lead dancer is the left dancer, and the backup dancers are the middle and right ones. ** Happy ''is the only trio to do this. * On the PAL cover, the dancer's shirt is shinier than in the game. * The backup choir was inspired by some scenes in the music video. * Ubisoft used to tease a game before its confirmation by pictures being shadows of dancers, in which a link was added with them. Clicking the link would redirect to the official ''Just Dance game site. Every link had a marker; the link from the teasing picture of this song had this one: ?utm_campaign=dm_9Jun2014_jd2015_e3trackteasehappy; the end of this marker leaked the track. * The panda from C'mon ,Timber , and I Gotta Feeling '' appears in the background. * The sing along is the third routine in which the lead dancer has more Gold Moves, the first being the on-stage mode of ''#thatPOWER, and the second being The Fox. It was then followed by Boys (Summertime Love). ** It's the second alternate mode that does this. * For some reason, the legs of one of the backup dancers who resembles Video Killed the Radio Star are not painted, unlike his arms. * The track has a VIP consisting of Richy Jackson. In the VIP, Richy does mildly different moves than in the original routine. He even does the wrong ending pose. * Happy’s Community Remix is the only one that does not require internet connection. ** This is because it's built into the game's disc. * A few days prior to Just Dance 2015's release, the song was available on Just Dance Now for one week. It is the second song in the game series's history of appearing in Just Dance Now before launch, the first being Movement is Happiness. However, it got removed after that. It was re-added nearly 8 months later, on April 17, 2015. ** This makes Happy ''the song with the second-longest time gap between its removal from ''Just Dance Now and its re-release, the first being American Girl. *This is one of the songs selected for the Just Dance 2015 World Cup.http://www.justdanceworldcup.com/en/news/list-of-songs-for-the-2015-selections/VafUwh0AAB8AEQ7T * The dancer appeared in the beta icons of some cups in Dance Quest.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M-xZ_dXkHGg&feature=youtu.be&t=34m57s * When the Sing-Along routine was first added to Just Dance Now, there was an error where the '''"- ALTERNATE" was absent from the song name. The song was later removed and re-added 10 minutes later with "- ALTERNATE" being present. Also, before the song was removed, the preview audio originally played the first verse. However, it was changed to the second chorus before the bridge. *On June 15, 2016, Happy was free on Just Dance Now due to Smile Power Day.https://www.facebook.com/justdancegame/videos/809102765891842/ *The Classic coach's jumper is worn in Natoo's music video for ''Je Sais Pas Danser''. Gallery Happy.jpg|''Happy'' Happyalt.jpg|''Happy'' (Sing Along) happy_cover.png|''Just Dance 2015'' cover happyalt_cover.png|Sing Along cover happy_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover 06-Happy.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games 200189.png|Golden avatar 300189.png|Diamond avatar 06-Happy(Sing Along Version).png|Sing Along avatar on Just Dance 2015/2016 200227.png|Sing Along Golden avatar 300227.png|Sing Along Diamond avatar Happyjd2015.jpg Just dance 2015 2.jpg h.jpg Screenshot 54.png happybg1.jpg|Street background happybg2.jpg|Bridge background happy neighborhood bg.png|Neighborhood background happybg3.jpg|Pool background happybg4.jpg|Choir background Screenshot 50.png Screenshot 53.png Happy (Sing Alone).png|Sing Along JD2015 art COACH HAPPY1 black e3 140609 4pm 1402149577.jpg JD2015 art COACH HAPPY2 black e3 140609 4pm 1402149578.jpg 220px-Happy_Coach.png|Coach extraction New versions.jpg|Second photo shows 'Happy Sing Along' version Pictogramme HAPPY.jpg|Teaser Pictogram Screen shot 2014-10-18 at 12.22.57 PM.png|Gameplay of Happy on Just Dance Now CmonCameo.jpg|The panda from C'mon can be seen. 15824107 1375216975823133 1721533364 o.png|Background characters concept art Happymxmxmx.png|Behind the scenes Happy's VIP.jpg|Happy's VIP cc_imageUrl_1421917969.jpg|VIP Happy 170040.gif Happy Beta Pictogram.png|Beta Pictogram Happypictos.png|Pictograms HappyALTPictos.png|Sing Along pictograms happy beta .png|Beta image of Happy (Background, pictogram from Good Feeling, player fonts, and star bar) dark horse happy contestant.png|A contestant from the Community Remix of Dark Horse in the same costume as Happy wlqk-1.jpg|Happy on 舞力全开2015 gamersky_13origin_25_201591894921A.jpg|Another 舞力全开2015 picture 0XKHuKz.jpg|''Happy'' on Just Dance Unlimited images (6).jpg|Another BTS Picture Variant-1.jpg|The coach in the Ubisoft Forums header HappyBETA.png|Happy Beta Square in a Promotional Picture for Just Dance Now Screen Shot 2016-11-18 at 8.26.36 AM Screenshot.just-dance-2015.1920x1080.2014-06-10.10.jpg|Gameplay screenshot Videos Pharrell Williams - Happy Just Dance 2015 - Happy Just Dance 2015 - Happy (SING ALONG) Just Dance 2015 - Happy (Community Remix) - 5 Stars Gameplay, PS4 Camera. Just_Dance_Now_(2015)_Pharrell_Williams%27s_Happy_4*_(FULL_GAMEPLAY) Happy - Pharell Williams (5 stars) Just Dance Unlimited Just Dance Unlimted - Happy - pharrell williams - Alternative - 6 Player Gameplay Just Dance Now - Happy Alternate (7 Estrellas) - Pharrel Williams References Site Navigation es:Happyit:Happy Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 China Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs with Just Dance V.I.P Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Jerky Jessy Category:Ralph Beaubrun Category:Alexinho Mougeolle Category:Shirley Henault Category:Leaked Songs Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Richy Jackson Category:Trios Category:All Male Trios Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs by Pharrell Williams